For a system which receives a plurality of inputs like media and binary files, such as a media analysis system including an analysis engine for analyzing media, there is a technique of controlling the QoS (Quality of Service) of the system. Examples of the technique of controlling the QoS of the system are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
A technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is setting priorities in accordance with a plurality of requests based on workloads and selecting queues in accordance with the values of waiting times of the requests, thereby efficiently using resources and keeping the QoS constant. A technique disclosed in Patent Document 2 is determining a QoS parameter of a network based on a load status of the network and controlling a transfer data amount of the network, thereby keeping the QoS constant.